Clash of the Gods
by gottahavekyuubi
Summary: War is on the horizon for the Celestial Courts. Pantheons prepare for war, gathering their holy armies and their divine strength to bear upon one another. In the midst of it all, a young boy destined for more than his lot in life, finds that the politics of mortals means nothing to the Clash of the Gods. Godlike!Naruto


**So, I've been playing SMITE a lot and I gotta say, I love the concept.  
****I've also rewatched Clash and Wrath of the Titans with Sam Worthington.  
****I'm pretty sure you know where this is going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor are any of the deities presented in this fanfiction in representation of any deities of faith and are purely for entertainment purposes. I don't want to offend anyone who may follow the real world polytheistic faiths.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Mother's Love**

A woman stood before her mirror, pale white eyes watching the reflection with a worrying fear. She held nothing but anger and rage and disappointment. She had fled into her palace after watching Hagoromo impale Hamura, no fear, no worry. Anger grew within her core as she prepared for the final fight. The rogue goddess gathered her energy, forming armor on her shoulders and chest. Thoughts began to wander; everything collapsed around her; the empire she forged among the stars; the kingdom she had birthed upon the known world. The people demanded, cried and howled for her demise. Worse yet; her power was shared to her progeny, disrespectful and deceitful.

They journeyed behind her back, gathering information and sowed the seeds of distrust. Gritting her teeth, she could feel the power of the god-fruit echoing within the sea of chakra in her stomach. It roared within, clawing at her tenketsu and chakra coils, flooding her body with its irradiating and potent energy. She was a goddess, a _true_ goddess, one that wasn't afraid to show her face and rule over the humans like she should. _Damn you, Amaterasu!_

Turning her head, her eyes trailed to the beaming sun and the hint of storms and the distant moon, ripping through her previous dimension. Scowling deeply, Susano'o, Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu had gathered to watch her defeat. The woman knew from the start that Amaterasu, the highest of the goddesses wouldn't sit back and let her steal her worshippers. She knew the sun goddess wouldn't lay back and let her grow in strength. Of all the treacherous things, the goddess turned her own sons, born of the only love she knew – against her.

She knew turning brother against brother would have terrible repercussions but the gods and goddesses gave the woman no choice. Her time on Earth was coming to close, everything she did to prepare the humans from the threats beyond was ultimately for nothing. All those who died for the expansion of her power and influence now lied in hollow graves. The foolish gods of Takama-ga-hara wouldn't understand why she did what she did; they wouldn't believe her when she said her siblings would find a way back to Earth.

Looking to the Shinju, it writhed and began to shudder in its roots. Clenching her fists, the rays of Amaterasu began to beam brighter with a warm that created great bullets of sweat on the horned goddess's head. Sending her fist forward, the mirror shattered into a million pieces, scattering upon the hardwood floor. Turning to the field, Hagoromo turned to face her, his Rinnegan eyes narrowing at her Byakugan.

She could see the beaming sun and the moon ripping through another dimension. Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu were watching her sons and her. Susanoo brought storms and rushing winds, practically cheering for the battle about to ensue. Hamura was heard coughing, gasping for air, surprising the lavender eyed woman. While her face belayed the relief, she knew a fight was inevitable. Gathering her energy, she turned to face her sons, the dearest things to her, and the reason for everything she had done, the reason she chose to stay.

"You don't understand, Hagoromo." Kaguya frowned. "You too, Hamura. What I did…I had to."

"It's over mother." Hagoromo frowned, creating a gudōdama shakujō. "Just accept your defeat."

"Then you are more foolish than I assumed…"

* * *

"You tried." Tsukuyomi chided. "I can't believe you'd try it, Kaguya."

"Damn you, Tsukuyomi." She glared menacingly. "Damn you all!"

"We let you have your fun, but you have attempted to throw the balance of power off course, Kaguya!" Amaterasu, a beautiful woman, slammed her fists into the table. "We had no choice but to force your sons against you."

"_No_ _choice_?!" The woman's Byakugan activated.

Suddenly, a great big armored fist landed upon her face, blood and spit flying from her mouth. "Your powers will not be used in the presence of my sister."

Kaguya whipped her head back to the man who laid her hands upon her. Heat flowing off her glare. "Fuck you, Susanoo. Like you ever really cared about your sister."

"That is beside the point." Amaterasu raised her voice. Her golden eyes easing. "Susanoo, step away from Kaguya. Tsukuyomi, Hamura has agreed to my terms; do you?"

"I do." The god bowed to his sister. "The planetary devastation is my creation after all. I will help Hamura and keep her imprisoned within the new moon. I will leave my previous one in her old dimension."

"Good." Amaterasu glared at Kaguya, beaming golden eyes meeting with her cold pale lavender eyes. "Kaguya, you were impossibly close to starting a war with the Aesir; the Jade Emperor; the Egyptians; the OLYMPIANS. We _cannot_ handle a war! We would have destroyed and ripped the worlds we have saved and brought life to if war was born from your stupid actions."

"Stupid?!" She growled. "It is _your_ uncaring stance for the beings _your father_ created that caused me to do the things I did! I gave them someone to believe in, I ended _their_ wars!"

"And all of this was from the goodness of your heart?!" The sun goddess flared her beaming rays, burning against Kaguya's skin and clothing. "You are greedy and came for one specific reason – the Shinju. Who's to say that you won't go for Yggdrasil if you could?! You have always only wanted _one_ thing – power. Why do you think we cast Momoshiki and the rest of your siblings to the dark realms of the cosmos?!"

"Don't put me in the same category as that bastard!" Kaguya fought against her chains. "Momoshiki is the worst of my siblings – if you think casting him to the far reaches of the cosmos and locking him in prison will work, then you're stupider than you like to let on. Momoshiki and the rest of the Ootsutsuki will find a way to return."

"But you won't be there to see it." The sun goddess took a deep breath. "Tsukuyomi, make the preparations; her imprisonment will be immediate. Get her son prepared to journey to the new moon."

"As you wish, sister."

Kaguya was grabbed violently, legs dragging against the hardwood flooring. The glare never left her pale and pristine face – ignoring the bruised cheek and trickle of blood coming from the corner of her lips. Along the long and winding halls, ornate paintings adorned the rice paper doors and windows. The other gods and goddesses were laughing talking and feasting together in various rooms and halls. Amaterasu could be heard yelling and shouting with her brother, making commands and even doing everything she can to calm down.

With each spike of anger the Ootsutsuki could sense, the beaming sun would brighten with a fiery intensity, only to calm back down once she stopped yelling. Thunder could be heard in the distance as Susanoo's own booming voice followed. Kaguya could hear him demanding her death rather than imprisonment. Chains were nothing to her – everyone knew it. Kaguya knew when she was defeated and stayed imprisoned due to her respect for the sun goddess.

"Kaguya." Tsukuyomi's voice was soft. "Why did you do it?"

"What are you expecting me to say?" She replied in the same tone. "You want me to admit to being a power-hungry nutjob like your brother? A pansy who would hide in a cave like your sister? Tsukuyomi…I know what I did and I know why I did it. You don't need to know why – just know that it happened and accept it."

"It could have been avoided if you didn't mess with things that weren't your problem." The god frowned. "Why did you bite the fruit? You could have been a real canonized goddess if you only waited a while longer."

"If you think I give a shit about being a canonized goddess, then you don't understand me at all." Kaguya spat. "**I am not** Momoshiki – I'm not like the rest of my siblings. I cared about the humans your father created. But they were too flawed, they were too violent and caused more pain and destruction than I ever did."

"It still doesn't justify –"

"Justification?" Kaguya snorted. "Justification went out the window the moment Amaterasu took control of my judgement and decided my fate. I could care less about justifications. I fell in love when I was there. I fell in _love_, Tsukuyomi. Only to have my own husband, murder my friend and turn on me. They are conniving and cruel and they needed a real leader who could create real change and real peace."

"That doesn't mean what you did was right." Tsukuyomi led her along.

"I never said I was right." Kaguya took a deep breath. "But what I did, I don't regret. Everything I had done, I don't regret. My sons had my power to change the world. The best part was – we _did_ change the world. When I watched the Shinju, making sure no other Ootsutsuki would show up, my sons used my power to help the people. People who prayed to you and the rest of the gods and goddesses only to be met with silence."

"You didn't help them; you made them dependent."

"I made them happy." The woman responded with a burning glare. "I gave them what they prayed for – peace. I gave them the happiness they prayed for. I gave them the crops and water and food they prayed for. What the fuck did any of _you_ do?"

"We kept them alive."

Kaguya felt the corners of her lips quirk. "No. They kept _you_ alive."

* * *

"Mother." Hamura's voice echoed in her ears. "The Olympians have sent their dignitaries to the Celestial Kingdom. The Jade Emperor there is dealing with them at the moment. It'll only be a matter of time before they arrive in Takama-ga-hara. Amaterasu-sama won't be too happy with this."

"Why do you care enough to tell me this?" Kaguya glared at the man. "The politics of the celestial beings have absolutely nothing to do with me now that I'm stuck in this prison."

"It's because no matter what; I still love you and care enough to let you know." The white-haired man sighed. "Even though you controlled my mind; made me fight my own brother and even caused my death; I don't care about all of that. You're my mother."

"Then why do you follow these gods and goddesses like a lapdog." Kaguya's voice was soft. "You know they don't care about you. They'll treat you as they treated me and then the cycle will begin again until they find someone else."

"Mother." Hamura frowned. "The gods are creators, engineers, designers and flawed. The gods here in Takama-ga-hara aren't perfect, but they try to rule just and kind like their father."

"Then they need to get their shit together." Kaguya scowled. "If I were given the power; I would have brought an army to the Olympians, Aesir and even the Jade Emperor's realms. If I weren't in these damned chains I definitely could have."

"And that is why you're even in this predicament mother." Hamura shook his head. "You're power hungry. You want so much and demand so much but give so little in return. Why do you care so much about power? Why did you try to steal to the power of the Shinju?"

"I tried because none of the gods have a vision for the world – the cosmos themselves." She frowned. "If you feel we're the only celestial beings in the universe, you are dead wrong. Your aunts and uncles are coming, Hamura. No matter what Hagoromo does; no matter the gods and their powers; my siblings have found the other countless Shinju – I can sense it, even here. Earth isn't prepared for the coming storm."

"And you are?" Hamura glared at his mother. "The gods will stand and fight them off like they did before. Momoshiki and the rest of the Ootsutsuki won't survive, even I can promise you this mother. Our people will be safe."

"Leave me." Kaguya glowered. "Your naivety hurts, Hamura."

* * *

Kaguya watched her son grow on the moon under Tsukuyomi's watchful gaze. For many years, he stayed on the moon, faithful to his task, visiting her, reminding her of her failure. While he never explicitly belittled her, his very presence hit her like a ton of iron. He was one of the defining factors of her failure. Hamura outlived his brother, gaining immortality as a gift from Tsukuyomi and the rest of the pantheon of Taka-ga-hara. Over time, he stood tall with his own black shakujō formed from his gudōdama. Much like his late brother, gudōdama had gathered around him like a halo of sorts, similar to Amaterasu and her rays of sunlight.

Speaking of the sun goddess; Kaguya swore she now hated the woman. Everything within her was dedicated to defying the celestial. The days she spent in the prison gave her plenty time to look within and seek introspection. Kaguya had come to the conclusion that Amaterasu was weak. Assuming this, she wanted to break free from her prison just to annoy the woman. The actions she had taken spoke of isolation and cowardice, everything opposite of Kaguya. Amaterasu continued doing everything she could to calm the growing chaos among the gods. Especially with the growing tension between the new Roman Pantheon and the Asgardians, it was only a matter of time before the Amaterasu and her peaceful ways would come to an end.

Unsurprisingly, everything fell apart, Hamura had let her know that Hagoromo's bloodlines had descended into madness. Her twin grandsons had turned the world against itself, giving energy to any and all they came across to strengthen their own forces and allies. Descendants that Kaguya knew nothing of fought a never-ending war, Uchiha and Senju battling it out upon the fields of their continent. Worse yet, an offshoot of the Senju had been created, called the Uzumaki.

Almost like the proverbial spit on her face, Hamura had created a bloodline on Earth, called the Hyuuga. They demanded purity and went to war against the Uchiha and the Senju all the same, gathering their own allies in the mix of things, even going so far as to spread across the sea into Goryeo and into the Jade Emperor's realm. The woman waited for the coming storm, especially when East and West finally explode into a war.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard, sandals shuffling against the stone and wooden floors of her prison within the moon. Suddenly, a handful of Ootsutsuki men and women showed up, swords at their waists and a large ring of keys. Behind them, Hamura who looked no older than the day he betrayed her, walked up.

"Mother. The first council has been called." He reached forward, unhitching the locks. "The Aesir were attacked by Momoshiki and a small army of Rebel Ootsutsuki and you have been called to testify."

"For what?" The woman asked with a glare. "I've been locked in this prison for the last thousand years! Testify for what?!"

"The Aesir blame you and Amaterasu-sama." Hamura added, raising a hand. Chakra shot from his palm merging with her chains. "She wants no conflict and has demanded for you to come to the council meeting on Mount Olympus."

"Olympus?" She gave him an incredulous look. "Zeus is neutral for once?"

"Zeus and Amaterasu-sama share the same sentiment for peace." He led her along. "The Egyptians and the Romans have gathered as well. The Jade Emperor is on his way with his wife and a fleet of dragons. So far, the Aesir and we of Takama-ga-hara have already arrived."

"What is this?" Kaguya asked. "What is the point of this?"

"Justice and peace, mother." Hamura frowned. "I don't want a war, mother. If you can just tell the gods how to stop and defeat Momoshiki and the other Ootsutsuki, then we'll be fine…"

Throwing up a hand, a deep black portal formed ripping a hole in the time-space continuum. Pulling his mother along, the four Ootsutsuki moved through the portal and left the eternal twilight of the core of the moon and was met with pearly white and creamy beauty of rolling clouds and columns. The floor was no longer a dull grey stone and brown hard wood, instead, a great round platform of ornate granite, polished and smoothed served as the centerpiece.

No longer did she suffer the silence of the moon and the dripping water of her prison cell, sound rushed into her ears, ringing with the booming yells and roars of various men and women, gods and goddesses. In the center of the platform, a man wearing a full bronze cuirass and a golden-bronze greaves covering his shins. In front of him, man wearing a large jingasa helmet and steel lamellar armor with a giant sword on his back faced him with a glare on his bearded face. Beside the two men, another with a large hammer crossed his arms over his massive chest, brows furrowed at the two men.

"Ares, Thor and Susanoo." Kaguya whispered to herself. Trailing her eyes along, there were different sections dedicated to which pantheon gathered. Amaterasu and the rest of the Shinto gods sat underneath a large tori gate. Hachiman, the god of war sat beside Amaterasu, katana at hip and a naginata in hand, still sheathed. A dove perched on his shoulder, calmly watching the exchange below. Tsukuyomi was nowhere to be seen surprisingly.

Beside them, a great column entrance stood etched with what seemed to be hieroglyphs. At the top of the delegation, a man with the head of a falcon sat with a long golden staff. Almost like how Amaterasu kept a mirror on her back, Ra held a great sun disk above his head, held by a cobra snake. Below him, Osiris and Isis sat, watching with worried expressions on their faces. Ares, Susanoo and Thor could start a war at any moment and their arguments could swell into something completely worse.

"Enough!" Zeus' voice shook the heavens. "Ares! Rein yourself and sit down."

"You too, Thor." Odin's voice was wise and weary. "You've said too much already."

"Susanoo." Amaterasu's voice was stern. "Do I need to say anything else?"

The three gods backed away from one another, eyes glaring and burning with rage. But at the behest of their fathers (sister in Susanoo's situation), the three relented and backed away.

"An embarrassment, Ares." Zeus slapped the back of his head.

"I don't know how it came to the three of you yelling and arguing with one another, but I don't care." Odin was stern with his son. "You have embarrassed us."

"Damn it, Susanoo." Amaterasu glared at her brother. "When you gave me the Kusanagi, it was a promise of repentance. How is any of this repentance?!"

Kaguya felt a smile grow on her face, cheeky and doing everything she can to not overstep her bounds. She may have powers beyond comprehension but there were new gods present, an entirely new pantheon that she knew nothing about. The Egyptians were seated, watching her and her descendants with scrutiny. She was a rogue goddess and her siblings were the ones who caused the calling of this celestial meeting. Her horns rumbled, humming with energy within the hollow cores.

A small voice sounded with a rumbling echo. "As the messenger of the Olympians, before we begin the council meeting, Lady Athena would like to say something."

A woman as beautiful as the sun itself walked down the steps, an owl flying around her and her shield and spear. She was calm and carried an aura of wisdom beyond that of even the most practiced scholars. Her toga danced in the bronze breastplate she wore.

"There are two people who go into battle." She began, turning to face her Roman rival, Bellona and the rest of the pantheons gathered. "Those who fight for blood and those who fight for honor. I believe I fight for honor – and as such, I find no honor, no dignity, and no justice in a fight between gods and goddesses, especially when it is more than just our lives at stake – the humans below of all shapes and sizes are at our whims. Every argument, every shout and deceitful tongue will bring the darkness we so fear and despise. With more than just our place as deities, I implore each and every one of us present to stay calm and remove past biases and remember why we're here to begin with." A few gods and goddesses nodded their heads at the woman, understanding and a small hint of pride in their irides.

"My brother, Ares, will never apologize, but on his behalf and my father's, I will apologize, to you, Thor and Odin, and to you, Susanoo-sama and Amaterasu-sama. Accept my apologies."

Drawing her spear, she shoved the shaft into the granite center, showering light and energy in every direction. Laying her shield against the spear, she backed away, light brown eyes trailing left and right. Suddenly, Susanoo rose from his seat and dropped his sword against the shield and spear, nodding his head at the goddess of wisdom. Thor soon followed, hand never relinquishing its grip on Mjolnir, he nodded his head, pale blue eyes never leaving Athena's light brown.

"Then we are in accord." She smiled. "Let's get this started, then."

"I would like to say, thank you for coming, Amaterasu." Odin bellowed and fell to a bow. "Though finding the Egyptians and the Romans are a surprise. What happened is something none of us can ignore, as the heads of our pantheons and of our realms, it is our jobs – obligations – to watch over our own kin. The Ootsutsuki have been servants of your pantheon for many centuries, one of them even almost became a canonized goddess."

A few grunts of disapproval echoed from various gods and goddesses among the pantheons gathered. Kaguya clenched her fists, grinding against the steel chains etched with fuinjutsu. Her pale lavender eyes watched the gods whisper amongst themselves before quieting down, their eyes landing on her and her imprisonment.

"The Ootsutsuki you cast out into the farthest reaches have returned." Odin spoke with a frown. "Countless worlds have been devoured and seeds of God Trees similar to the one in your realm have been cast upon the cosmos. That creature, Momoshiki has created an army of Ootsutsuki with the intent to devour our worlds and destroy our pantheons…"

"Impossible." Amaterasu responded. Her golden eyes fell to Kaguya, worry spelled in her irides. "That can't be! I created that prison just for them!"

"I told you, Amaterasu!" Kaguya roared. "The only way to stop my siblings is to kill them! I told you this for many years and yet, you did nothing!"

"Hamura!" Amaterasu glowered. "Silence your mother! The Ootsutsuki couldn't have escaped, there just isn't a way that could be."

"Actually…" A voice appeared. "It might have to do with me."

From the rear, Kaguya's face paled in terror. A woman with long black hair appeared. Her stomach was ripped open, skin and flesh peeling and rotting away. Within her belly, a series of thunder deities resided within, shrinking their size to meet her tiny frame. Demons and creatures clung to her rotting flesh, feasting on her disgusting figure. Her eyes were a dark black, empty and devoid of life. She waltzed along, creeping by like a living corpse.

"**Izanami?!**" Amaterasu drew the Kusanagi and the Yata Mirror released from her back, hovering over her head. Great flaming magatama floated above her head. Susanoo drew his sword, swinging it and breathing lightning into the steel blade. "**_What are you doing here?!_**"

"Easy…that is because of me." Another voice arrived, sickly and decrepit. "The gods and goddesses of the Underworld must band together after all."

"Hades!" Zeus rose from his throne. "How dare you show your face here?! This is neutral ground; your ilk is unwelcomed here!"

"Amaterasu, my dearest _daughter_." The woman sneered. "I'm curious as to what you're doing meeting with these foreigners."

"I could ask the same, _Izanami_." Amaterasu gathered sunlight into her blade. "Leave Mount Olympus or die!"

"Like you could kill me." The great goddess walked forward, hands twitching as two bone Kama grew out of her palms. "The daughter of the man who betrayed my love…I would enjoy nothing more than to spite him by killing you. Don't worry; you die, there are plenty other sun gods and goddesses to replace you."

"Ah…" Hades turned his attention from the two goddesses. "You must be Kaguya Ootsutsuki. My friend, Momoshiki is looking for you."

The gods present rose from their thrones and seats, weapons fabricating from nothingness. Zeus gathered lightning together forming a great lance. Athena threw her hands forward, shield and spear levitating into her palms. Thor lifted Mjolnir, gathering explosive amounts of lightning into his armor and hammer. Ra floated from his seat, scepter in hand and sun disk gathering light within its core. Isis and Osiris gathered their magic together, preparing to strike. Bellona drew her gladius and raised her shield, Jupiter gathered his lightning almost reminiscent to Zeus. Mars and Ares stood side-by-side, swords and spears ready.

With a wave of his sickly rotten hands, the Ootsutsuki guarding Kaguya were blown back, crashing into the pillars of clouds. With another, the chains binding Kaguya withered and disappeared. Hades smirked, opening portals, revealing minotaur and other great beasts of his employ. "Rise up, Kaguya…remember who imprisoned you."

"No!"

The woman whipped her head back to see Hamura already floating to meet the god and goddess of the underworld. Gudōdama had birthed behind him once again, this time two changed form and turned into swords in his hands. Chakra burning off his body, he clashed with the two-pronged staff of Hades. Turning his weight, he whipped around, beating his blades against the celestial steel staff, sparks and fire glowing in every direction.

Suddenly, Izanami joined, swinging her kama violently, nicking at Hamura's cheeks and collars. But he didn't let up. Ducking and dodging, he hurled his blade forward, impaling the goddess of the underworld, knocking he back a few feet. Hades saw this and took the advantage, preparing to strike at the Ootsutsuki. But the boy was Kaguya's son; chakra exploded in his palm sending lightning and a great compressed wave of energy, blasting the god a good distance away.

The gods and goddesses visibly relented their weapons, calming significantly. Amaterasu looked almost proud of the thousand-year-old immortal. He held his own against her father's former wife and goddess of the Underworld and the Olympian Hades, the most reviled and hated being among the celestial planes. Hamura took a deep breath, falling to a stance as the gudōdama formed a long shakujō. Slowly, veins appeared on his temples as the Byakugan came to life.

"You will **not** touch my mother…"

* * *

A boy watched the sky twinkle far more than usual. The night was glimmering with trillions of stars, like little flashlights switching on and off. It was peaceful. He had never thought the heavens would be so beautiful after a beating.

Scowling at his barely healing bones and blackened skin, the boy repositioned in the grass. He relished in how soft and fluffy everything felt caressing his tiny, malnourished body. The boy ran a hand through his blond hair, sighing in defeat.

Kicked out of the orphanage at four, living in an apartment at five, said apartment broken into too many times to count by six. Scowling at his luck, he was now on the street living in squalor as ANBU investigated the break ins. He ran from the Hokage and every ninja thus far, doing everything in his power to stay hidden from their annoying and degrading watchful gaze.

Even worse; the police would follow him in the village, eyes beaming red like the orbs in his dreams. The wretched red and white fan emblazoned upon a four-star shuriken. He knew who they were; the Uchiha. They stalked him like animals on the hunt. It was a pleasant surprise to find that the Uchiha hadn't followed him out into the brush.

This night was different. The moon was glowing, brighter than ever before; larger than ever before. The boy could swear, it was at least three times! Clouds had parted barely covering the beautiful palette of stars. Shooting stars sped across the cosmos, like glittering specters. The boy watched in awe, almost frozen in love with the beauty to behold.

But a small glowing light, brighter than any other in the night sky, appeared from the corner of his eyes. Like a rushing ball of fire, the shooting star made a thick fiery arc, smoke and light glimmering off its wake. The boy shot to his feet, backing away from the sight. It rushed above him, screeching like a howling spectre.

"Not now! I can't die like this!"

He sprang into action, dashing through brush and trees, snapping branches and crashing over stones and boulders lying about. Moving as fast as his legs could take him, he tripped rolling about the dirt, grass and rocks laying about. Zooming overhead, the great comet, the ball of fire, the shooting star or whatever, crashed into the forest behind him, leaving a great blaze inferno to eat the trees that remained standing. Forcing himself to his feet, the boy hobbled over, feet crunching fallen leaves and snapping twigs as he went about.

Pushing bushes out of his way, he came to find a great impact crater, a few meters in diameter. Surrounding the epicenter, black and orange flames danced about, singeing the soil and stone beneath. The boy came closer, but slipped, rolling into the crater, bouncing and crashing upon the earth unturned until he stopped, crashing his head into a great mess of rock and what seemed to be _glass_. Crying out softly, he held his pounding skull, trying to stay conscious.

"What the hell?" The boy tried to move but his world spun ever so violently. "What is going on…"

Using what strength he had, he forced himself to his feet. Letting his eyes concentrate for a moment, he could see a silhouette in the center of the crater. It looked to be human! Something took over him. He waded through the dancing fires, jumping through the heat and landed barefooted on shattered glass. He didn't squeal or whimper – someone was here.

Coming to, there was a woman with long white hair and two brown horns sticking from the sides of her forehead. She was dressed in blackened rags, some scars and a few cuts adorning her cheeks and bare, pale arms. There was something about her that seemed familiar to the young boy, but it mattered little. He knelt beside her, putting his small hands on her shoulders trying to shake her awake. The woman moaned softly, shushing and throwing her arms out trying to shoo him away.

"Come on, lady, wake up!" The boy pushed and shook her violently.

Suddenly, a powerful rush of energy wisped across the field, putting out the spreading flames, leaving nothing but the light of the full moon and the twinkling expanse of infinite stars. The boy whipped around, subconsciously moving to protect the sleeping space woman. Shadows danced with the whispering trees and floating leaves. The boy wasn't too sure what he was expecting to happen. His eyes scanned the night, looking for anything, anyone, he might recognize that probably followed him.

"Move aside." A powerful feminine voice echoed across the field. Wings danced off her back and from what the boy could tell, from the silvery helmet she wore as well. "She is a prisoner of the Celestial Courts. Move, _human_. This is none of your concern."

Whipping his head back, the woman laying in a field of glass shuffled awake. Her eyes opened revealing the same pale lavender eyes of those Hyuuga in the village. The horns on her head regained color and volume and what made it all more surreal, a third eye sprang open on her forehead. The child yelped, fell back and rolled in the glass and dirt, shards cutting into his flesh and embedding into his palms. It didn't register, there was only fear and surprise running through his veins.

The shrill song of steel dragging against a scabbard crawled against his skin, hairs raising immediately. His eyes snapped to the winged woman now wielding a double-sided broadsword. Her wings flapped powerfully, bringing her off her feet and into the air ever so slightly. She raised her sword, inching closer to the woman in the crater. The moonlight glinted brightly, flashing into the boy's terrified eyes.

Without thinking, he rushed at the winged woman, lunging into the woman only to be blown back by a simple flap of her wings. The boy rolled around once more, glass and shattered stone jutting from the earth itself, cutting into his arms as he tried to defend himself. It was excruciating and agonizing. He tried to fight back against the powerful gusts, but his tiny body couldn't stay anchored. Flying back, he tumbled mid-air and crashed into a tree, splintering through to the center of the trunk.

"What did I say, _human_? This doesn't concern you – stay back or I will do far worse than simple winds." The woman threatened.

"Oh _yeah_?" Another voice entered the fray.

Rising from the center of the crater, the horned woman came. Her rags were replaced with a long white kimono with equally long sleeves, covering her arms and hands. Her face was shadowed, glowering and hinting with a seething hatred. Veins thickened, growing prominent against her temples. The third eye looked like it burned with fiery intensity. "Watch what you do, Brunhilda. These are _my_ people."

"Wrong. These are _Amaterasu's_ people." The woman named Brunhilda scorned. "You have no people, Kaguya."

"Then you know nothing, winged bitch."

"Horned slut."

Throwing her arm forward, the one called Kaguya, birthed a fireball similar to that of the Uchiha and their ninjutsu. The winged warrior woman moved back, letting her wings douse the flame. Moving around, she dashed for the horned woman, her blade catching onto black staves that slid from Kaguya's sleeves. The clashed, they bashed and they slashed at one another, neither managing to gain the upper hand. Ninjutsu was thrown about and magic spells and runes were used against the horned woman.

Without warning, the winged woman was blown back, her body crashing against trees and stones against the lake. She tried to get up, but Kaguya appeared over her, fists cocked and ready. Punching with all her might, she let her fists descend with lightning repetition. Brunhilda shouted, losing grip on her broadsword. As Brunhilda moved to defend herself, Kaguya wrapped her hands around the woman's throat, tightening her hands and forcing chakra into her palms.

"Hurt my children again, Brunhilda…" Kaguya hissed, her rinne-sharingan spiraled violently. "I will kill you…now…I'm feeling merciful. Go back to Asgard, let the Allfather know…let Zeus himself know – let the Aesir, the Olympians and even those of the Jade Emperor's courts – I _will_ return. Their godhood is in question and I will handle the Ootsutsuki myself. Get out before I change my mind."

Brunhilda wiped the blood from her face, her pale skin glistening with sweat. They stared at one another for a few moments before the woman took off into the heavens, her wings flapping leaving nothing but a silhouette in the light of the ever-looming moon. Kaguya sighed in defeat, her eyes turning to the vast expanse of stars lining the heavens above. While she was finally free from her binds…being on earth felt different. Being among the living, the mortals she once imprisoned, was different. But a snapping twig brought her attention.

Chakra built around her as she glared at the source. Calming immediately, she saw a boy, blond haired, whiskered and malnourished. He was lodged in a tree with his feet slapping at the dirt thrown about the overturned roots. His blue eyes were pained, traumatized and told a story she was all too familiar with. Moving swiftly, she hovered over to the child and pulled him from the trunk. Glass was lodged into his little arms, with lacerations deep enough to cut to the bone. The boy however didn't whimper, didn't cry; it looked like he was past crying at this point.

"What's your name, child?" Kaguya asked.

The boy stiffened at her tone. It wasn't harsh, it wasn't demeaning. It was worried.

"M-My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

**Naruto and Kaguya meet...that's gonna be great.**

**So, my plan for this is to make an Avengers type super team of demigods and gods disillusioned with the Celestial Courts.  
The whole premise to SMITE is that the pantheons are ready to go to war with one another, but like, even the primordial evils? I highly doubt the Jade Emperor would ever want to have Sun Wukong fight beside him. I know Erlang Shen would be happy to fight beside Sun Wukong (judging by the Journey to the West)**

**So, like...let me know what you think! I've lowkey been obsessing over this fic as much as i have over all my others!**

**Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


End file.
